


Love me mercilessly

by bisexualcyborg



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Genre: Animal Death, Biting, Character getting terror-aroused by the possibility of their lover violently killing them during sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Mina, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Hecate is both a sadist and a masochist it's great, Imprisonment, Kissing with a bloody mouth, Lesbian Vampires, Mildly Dubious Consent, More biting, Non-consensual fantasies, Psychological Sadism, Sadism, Sexual Sadomasochism, Vaginal Fisting, general fucked-upness, mentions of parental incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/pseuds/bisexualcyborg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina is alive and lives in Evelyn Poole's cellar. Hecate has a confrontation with her. </p><p>Heed the warnings, I'm not kidding. The tags are mostly self-explanatory; "Non-consensual fantasies" means that Vanessa may not actually be there but she's very much present in both Mina and Hecate's mind, and "Mildly Dubious Consent" does not refer to the actual sex (they're both very much into it) but rather to the fact that Mina is locked up inside Hecate's basement so the situation is not very conducive to actual consent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me mercilessly

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Hatefuck" by The Bravery.  
> As ever, thank you so much to [Freddie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/221brosiewilde/pseuds/221brosiewilde) for the super quick beta.

The door to the cellar creaks when Hecate pulls it open. It still makes her giggle, even though she goes down there at least once a day now – it’s such a Mother thing to do. Every other door in this house is perfectly oiled, but the cellar door should creak ominously. It’s only fitting, actually, considering what’s down there.

The rabbit in Hecate’s arms wriggles, perhaps sensing that there’s something wrong. Hecate kisses the top of its skull and runs her cheek over its soft, fluffy fur. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” she croons, “it won’t hurt a bit.”

Her dress swishes over the stone steps as she goes down the stairs and the lamp in her free hand throws eerie shadows against the walls. She has a sneaking suspicion that Mother had this house built on purpose to be as sinister as possible.

There’s another locked door at the bottom of the stairs – never enough protection, even though the coven can hold their own. Hecate opens it. This one does not creak, but Mina must hear her entering. She looks up from the mirror, her hairbrush held aloft in her hand, and smiles at Hecate.

“Good,” she says, and though her smile is benign, the fangs glistening behind her rosy lips make a tiny shiver run down Hecate’s spine. “I was hungry.”

She stands up, setting her hairbrush down on the vanity, and walks over to Hecate, running a light hand over the wooden bedframe as she walks past the bed. Against Hecate’s breast, the rabbit starts whimpering and wriggling uncontrollably, struggling to get away, but Hecate’s grip is too tight. 

“Shhh,” Hecate whispers in its ear, “not long now, sweetling.”

Mina holds out her hands. She stands very close, enough that Hecate can smell the copper on her breath.

 

“Thank you,” Mina says when Hecate hands her the rabbit. Hecate used to play before; drawing it out, making Mina wait, sometimes even beg. But she doesn’t anymore. Mina has grown stronger quickly. Her hair is smooth and shiny, now. There’s a tinge of colour in her cheeks, and the slight smell of rot is gone. The bullet hole on her forehead is now a round, silvery scar. Hecate wants to press her lips against it.

Mina puts one hand between the rabbit’s shivering shoulderblades and holds its skull in the other. Hecate leans forward slightly, her lips curling upwards in anticipation. Disappointingly, Mina never plays with her food, but her kills are still beautiful to behold. 

Time stretches out as Mina waits for the rabbit to stop thrashing. It finally goes perfectly still, paralysed with terror, and in one quick, brutally efficient movement, Mina twists its neck. It breaks with a delicious snap. 

Then Mina’s patience and composure is gone.She tears into the soft, limp little body with unforgiving fangs. Hecate’s heart beats faster, as always when she watches Mina feed. Her hair has fallen in front her face, partially obscuring her eyes, and her shoulders heave as she sucks the lifeless rabbit dry.

She licks up the last few drops of blood that cling to the downy white fur and looks up at Hecate through the veil of her hair. Her eyes are crimson and her mouth is smeared with red. Hecate shifts her thighs against each other, the movement hidden underneath her dress.

And yet, Mina’s feral grin turns knowing, mocking. Hecate wants it _gone_.

“I saw her, you know,” she says, already revelling in the blow she’s about to deal. “Your precious Vanessa.”

At the mention of that name, Mina’s head shoots up, and her lips set in a straight, thin line.

Hecate smiles. “She was at the ball. I made sure she had – pardon the expression – a _bloody_ good time.” She giggles, remembering how delicious Vanessa had looked in her red dress, the exact moment her challenging expression had turned into abject horror. “So good, in fact, that she ended up swooning onto the floor.”

Mina snarls. Hecate hisses in response – a warning, but a challenge, too.

“Would you go back, dearest Mina?” she continues. The term of endearment makes Mina’s eyes widen in shock. “Would you go back to her, betray everything Mother has done for you, everything the _Master_ has done for you? Would you betray us for her, even after she betrayed you?”

Mina bares her teeth menacingly and takes a step closer. “Stop.”

Hecate doesn’t. “But that’s why we keep you down here, isn’t it? That’s why we don’t leave you the choice.”

And then Hecate remembers something. Her lips curl up in delight. “She has a man, now, don’t you know? Oh, not just someone to fuck – someone to hold her, to protect her, to share her life. Someone like you used to be.” She spits the words into Mina’s face and basks in the pain that shines through in her red eyes. If Mina ever does escape, the Lupus Dei won’t have long to live. _Good _. She’s still offended he’d seen through her act so easily.__

__“A proper lover,” Hecate presses on, “a proper _watchdog_. Who says she would still take you back, even if you begged and grovelled –“_ _

__Mina’s hand locks around Hecate’s throat, cutting her off. “I don’t _grovel_ ,” she growls._ _

__Hecate shifts her hips to keep her balance, and suddenly realises her thighs are slick. She can barely breathe, but she still manages to croak, “Was it like this, when you fucked her?”_ _

__The shock makes Mina lessen her grip. Hecate doesn’t step back._ _

__“It was, wasn’t it?” she insists. “Did she moan when you held her down? Did she beg you to touch her? Did she scream when you bit into her sweet, wet cunt?” The words, as she says them, make Hecate’s own cunt pulse with want. “Did she cry, did you ever –“_ _

__“You won’t ever get to fuck her,” Mina interrupts. Her lips are mere inches from Hecate’s; she’s breathing into Hecate’s mouth and Hecate can taste the rabbit’s blood. “I don’t care about the man, I don’t care about you,” Mina spits. “She’s _mine_.”_ _

__She moves her head sideways and licks a stripe up the side of Hecate’s neck. Hecate stops breathing._ _

__“But since I’m nothing if not a grateful guest, I’ll show you how I fucked her.”_ _

__Mina’s fingers lock around Hecate’s wrists and she takes one last step closer, trapping Hecate’s hands between their bodies. In a movement eerily reminiscent of the way she tore into the rabbit a few minutes ago, Mina lunges forward and bites down on Hecate’s bottom lip. Hecate tastes blood – her own, and the rabbit’s. It’s a familiar taste, like Mother after a particularly gruesome ritual. Mina’s teeth are sharper than Mother’s, though, and so is the pain – Hecate has only ever hurt like this when Mother takes out her knives. Heat pools into Hecate’s cunt and she clenches her fists until her nails dig into her palms._ _

__Mina’s bites turn into deep, domineering kisses as she guides Hecate towards the bed. She throws Hecate down onto the crimson bedspread and crawls on top of her, dragging her body against Hecate’s in a way that makes Hecate’s skin break out in goosebumps._ _

__“But first,” Mina says as she positions herself over Hecate’s face, “show me how you’d fuck her.”_ _

__She lowers herself, knees spread wide so the crotch seams of her drawers gape wide open. Her petticoats and skirt are spread around Hecate’s head and the light shining through the fabrics makes entire world looks white – Mina always wears white, though she’s long foregone her purity._ _

__Hecate licks at Mina’s cunt. She tastes unexpectedly sweet, almost a contrast to the metallic taste of blood that’s still in Hecate’s mouth. She closes her eyes, and through her eyelids, the light turns red – red like Vanessa’s dress yesterday. Hecate tilts her head back and drags her teeth over Mina’s clit – or Vanessa’s; does it even matter at this point? She might be sitting on Hecate’s face but Hecate wants to scrape, to bite, to hurt. She reaches up with her hands and grips Mina’s hips to pull her cunt closer to her face. Her teeth catch on Mina’s outer labia and she stabs her tongue into Mina’s wet cunt, rubbing the tip of her nose against Mina’s clit – probably too hard to be truly pleasurable, but that’s the point, isn’t it?_ _

__But then Mina starts grinding down onto Hecate’s face and Hecate can’t do anything except let Mina ride her. She can barely breathe, almost suffocating between Mina’s thighs, and the smell and taste of cunt is making her light-headed._ _

__Mina shouts and bucks against Hecate’s mouth, bone knocking against Hecate’s teeth nd making pain shoot through her jaw. Wetness trickles down Hecate’s chin, her neck, and into her cleavage, between her breasts._ _

__Mina keeps rocking above her for a few moments, and then gets off Hecate’s face. Hecate breathes in big gulps of air, filling her lungs until her vision stops swimming._ _

__She goes to wipe her sticky face with the back of her hand, but Mina slaps her so hard her ears ring. She doesn’t say anything, though, and that’s strange to Hecate. Mother tends to give lectures when Hecate misbehaves. Would Vanessa? No, probably not. She doesn’t seem like the talkative type._ _

__“My turn, now,” Mina says. With a dangerous grin, she puts her hands on the collar of Hecate’s dress. She pulls at the fabric with both hands and rips it apart so easily that Hecate suddenly feels very fragile. The feeling of vulnerability only worsens when Mina continues tearing the clothes off Hecate’s body until she’s left completely naked. Her dress and underthings are utterly unsalvageable – Mother is going to make Hecate pay for this._ _

__Bending her neck, Mina bites into the bare skin of Hecate’s soft stomach – barely hard enough to feel the pinpricks of her canines, but one snap of Mina’s jaw and Hecate’s guts could be spilling out all over the bed. Hecate bites down on her tongue to keep from screaming – in terror or arousal, she doesn’t know._ _

__In one fluid, surprisingly strong movement, Mina flips Hecate over so she’s facedown on the bed. Hecate gasps into the pillow – even Mother can’t manhandle her like this. It’s unbelievably erotic._ _

__Lying down on top of Hecate, Mina spreads herself out across her back, with her chin resting on Hecate’s shoulder. Hecate feels her snake her hand between their bodies, and then Mina rubs the pad of her finger against Hecate’s clit. Hecate bucks back against her and moans into the pillow._ _

__Mina trails two fingers between Hecate’s labia and brings them up to Hecate’s face. She stuffs them into Hecate’s mouth and Hecate sucks obediently. She knows her own taste intimately; Mother likes to make her lick up her own juices._ _

__“Vanessa loves this position, you know,” Mina says. Hecate is almost surprised to hear her speak, but the words – the words make Hecate’s throat close up with arousal and she swallows around Mina’s fingers._ _

__“She loved lying facedown with me on top of her,” Mina continues. “She said it made her feel mine; trapped, and owned, and safe.”_ _

__With a tap of her thumb against Hecate’s jaw, Mina pulls her fingers away from Hecate’s lips._ _

__“Do you feel safe, now?”_ _

__Hecate shakes her head, her curls bouncing on the pillow._ _

__Mina chuckles. “I didn’t think so.”_ _

__She trails her nails along Hecate’s side, five lines of lightly burning pain, and then her hand is back between Hecate’s legs. She thrusts two fingers inside her, and Hecate bites down on the pillow to muffle her cry. Mina’s other hand grips Hecate’s hip, her nails digging into Hecate’s skin so hard that Hecate suspects she’s drawing blood. Mina pushes a third finger into Hecate’s cunt and Hecate is suddenly, embarrassingly, on the verge of an orgasm. She grinds against the bed beneath her, bunching up the bedsheets as well as she can between her thighs to give her some friction, and then Mina curls her fingers inside her and her knuckles rub against Hecate’s sweet spot and Hecate yells, wetness gushing down Mina’s wrist and onto the mattress._ _

__Mina doesn’t stop. On the contrary: she adds a fourth finger, and Hecate pushes back against her, her arse bumping into Mina’s stomach. She tries spreading her legs further, but they get tangled in Mina’s skirts. She wants more, gods, she wants –_ _

__She begs. “More. Please, give me more, give me – ah!”_ _

__Mina touches the tip of her thumb to Hecate’s cunt. “Is this what you want? Do you want my entire hand inside you, like the filthy, desperate little slut you are?”_ _

__“Ye-es,” Hecate hisses. She wants to feel full, to feel owned, like Vanessa felt in Mina’s childhood bed._ _

__Mina puts her mouth against Hecate’s ear. “Would you want Vanessa to do this to you?”_ _

__“Yes!” Hecate shouts, “Yes, please, _please_!”_ _

__“You won’t get her,” Mina sneers, but she does push her thumb inside Hecate’s dripping cunt, up to the first knuckle. It’s difficult for a moment – this is the widest part of Mina’s hand and Hecate’s body resists against the intrusion. But Mina has smaller hands than Mother, so when she twists her wrist a bit, her hand slips inside almost easily._ _

__Hecate screams. Mina holds still for a very short moment, but soon she starts moving her hand, with tiny back-and-forth movements. Hecate’s entire body feels like it’s on fire, and her juices gush steadily onto the bed. She can’t move her lower body, not if she doesn’t want to risk getting seriously hurt, so she tosses her head instead. She moans and gasps, open-mouthed, and her curls fly into her mouth. She tries spitting them out, but with every pant they just come back._ _

__“You’re louder than Vanessa,” Mina says into her ear. “Keep quiet for me, now.”_ _

__Hecate bites down on her fist and squeezes her eyes shut until points of lights dance across her eyelids. It should probably feel strange – they’re fucking each other, Mina and her, but they’re both fucking Vanessa too – but instead it feels so arousing that she doesn’t quite remember how to breathe._ _

__Mina bites down into her shoulder – a proper bite, one that makes pain sear through Hecate’s body – and Hecate feels her sucking up the blood. Is she – is she _feeding_? But she’s just had the rabbit; she can’t need this. Then again, they purposefully don’t give her much sustenance – oh god, what if she sucks Hecate dry? _ _

__But just when the terror is threatening to make Hecate faint, her blood rushing in her ears, Mina twists her hand _just right_ and the lights behind Hecate’s eyelids explode. She shrieks around her fist, her body going completely rigid, and wetness spills down her thighs, soaking the bed. _ _

__She shakes and shakes, and keeps shaking as Mina unclenches her jaw and pulls her hand out of Hecate’s cunt. Gradually, her heartbeat slows down to a normal rhythm. Her entire body hurts in the most delicious way and she feels like if she stood up now, she’d melt into a puddle on the floor._ _

__But Mina says, “I think your mother will be waiting for you,” and Hecate can’t give her the satisfaction of admitting that she’s wrung her out. She pushes herself up and grabs Mina’s nightdress, on the chair next to the bed._ _

__“You’re not getting this back,” she tells Mina as she pulls it over her head._ _

__She stands. The nightdress is a bit too long, but she can walk without tripping over the hem, and it conceals the trembling of her legs._ _

__She turns to Mina. “I hope you enjoyed that,” she says with a sweet smile, “because you’re not getting the real thing anytime soon.”_ _

__Mina smiles back. “And you’re not getting the real thing _ever_.”_ _

__“Don’t be so certain,” Hecate says over her shoulder as she walks to the door. “I have an advantage over you, after all: I’m not presumed dead and locked up in a cellar.”_ _

__Before Mina can reply, Hecate walks out and locks the door behind her._ _

__She has other worries now, such as how she is ever going to hide this from Mother…_ _


End file.
